


Name Change

by grimorie



Category: Life (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimorie/pseuds/grimorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She does it to piss off her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Change

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Pre-season 1 Life, direct AU, post-Relevance for Person of Interest
> 
>  
> 
> This was written directly after watching Relevance in season 2, so this was before we learned Sam Shaw's full given name was Sameen Shaw and not Samantha Shaw. In my defense that was what the promo people used, the show has repeatedly shown Sam was short for Sameen but the promo people have yet to catch on.
> 
> So I tweaked this ficlet a bit from the original source.
> 
> Unbeta'd

She does it to piss off her father.

Joining the Academy was one way to piss him off but joining the military was designed to made Jack Reese furious.

To top it off, she joined the Marines too.

No one said Dani Reese knew how to make things easier for herself. Except she learned one thing about herself. She didn’t expect it and, it was hard to take at first: killing was actually easy for her.

Her superiors noticed this, maybe even before she did. Sometimes Dani wondered if it was genetic passed from father to daughter.

One day her superiors called her in an office and laid down an offer. It wasn’t a secret that the world was even more dangerous than when she was younger.

Dani wasn’t an idealist but if there was one person she cared more about in this world it was her mother.

They gave her time to think about it.

In the end, there was only really one choice.

“I’m in.”

They passed her a folder and it had a name on it: “Sam Shaw”.

Sam Shaw. Dani was a daughter of a cop and a Persian immigrant. Sam was an orphan. But the most important thing was: Sam Shaw had no past.

“Welcome to the program, Shaw.”

[original link](http://isagrimorie.tumblr.com/post/43789378252/ficlet-name-change-life-person-of-interest)


End file.
